My First Kiss
by StereoRiptide
Summary: When the scooby gang and the villians get trapped in the boarding house, chaos is sure to ensure. But Damon has other things on his mind. How was everyone's first kiss? Co-Written by Tinkerbell90
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. XD**

**Co-written by Tinkerbell90**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Prologue to start us off. Each character will get to tell their story.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>First Kiss<strong>_

"_Will it taste like candy?  
>Will it be that sweet?<br>Will our hearts be racing to a heavenly beat?  
>Will the moment sweep me off my feet, and draw me under"<em>

* * *

><p>Elena wished for nothing more than for a pill against her headache. She didn't even know if she had ever such a headache before in her life. That was worse than any hangover. She growled and closed her eyes for a moment. She wished to be home in her bed, but that was impossible. She was in the living room at the Boarding House, surrounded by loud people and wondered how she ended up there.<p>

"C'mon Elena, give me a smile." Damon said cocky like always and sat down next to her. He took her feet and placed them into his lap. Elena shot him a death glare. Damon chuckled.

"Kitten, kitten, kitten. You look like you are angry…I just don't understand why." His tone was sarcastic, sure what else would it be.

"Go away, Damon…." She moaned.

"Oh 'Lena, don't look at me like I screwed this up. My plans are never going that wrong." He was proud that the actual mess wasn't his fault. "Speaking if the guilty one…" Stefan sat down in the arm chair and looked utterly tired. "Hey, baby bro! Your plan was really amazing. I never had this much fun in my entire undead life before!

"Drop it, Damon." Stefan hissed annoyed. "I know I messed up this time."

Damon nodded. "Yup. You and –" He pointed in the direction of the kitchen, were Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy were captured in a heated discussion, "Little Miss Judgy over there."  
>Bonnie noticed Damon's look and rolled her eyes.<p>

"It was a good plan, Damon." Stefan complained. "We couldn't know that it would go wrong."

Damon laughed. "Sure, because the plan was so save in the first place."

Stefan looked at Elena seeking for her help. He didn't like it that she was so close to Damon at the moment. Elena sighed. "Sorry Stefan, but I'm with Damon on this one. The plan was kinda meant to fail."

Damon couldn't hide a smile. He loved it when Elena was on his side and not on Saint Stefan's for once.

Elena felt sorry for Stefan as she looked at his obvious hurt expression, but she didn't want to lie to him. She looked around. The living room was drunk to the gills. There were her, Stefan and Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy, Tyler, Jenna and Alaric. Even John and Isobel were there which made her of course very happy. She took a deep breath and continued her observation. There was Katherine which made her even happier. And Elijah with Klaus. That was beyond weird.

She watched Klaus from the corner of her eye and hoped he wouldn't notice. That guy creeped the hell out of her. They wanted to get rid him tonight, but as usual when they planned something, it went totally wrong.

It was three days before full moon, which meant three days before Klaus wanted to sacrifice Elena so they had to act quickly. Damon suggested using Katherine as a distraction while Stefan would leave town with Elena, but no Stefan had to come up with a "better plan".

They wanted to use Elijah to arrange a meeting with Klaus at the Boarding House, Elena supposedly agreed to hand herself over to him if he would spear the lives of her loved ones, a plan Elena disagreed with in the first place. She thought it was a bad idea to invite Klaus over and she was right.

Klaus agreed to the meeting and Stefan was sure his plan would succeed. Bonnie should've used her newfound powers to trap Klaus via magic into the Salvatore basement so they would have gotten enough time to figure out how to kill him. Of course the whole gang showed up, totally unwanted, to help and made things worse. Klaus got angry, Bonnie was distracted by all the people around her and messed the spell up.

Now they had the fat's in the fire. They all were trapped into Boarding House. No one could get in. No one could get out. Trapped with Klaus. Elena wanted to scream.  
>She thought Klaus would kill everyone out of his anger, but to her surprise he found the whole scenario kinda amusing.<p>

Bonnie tried for hours now to reverse the spell, but nothing worked out. She got frustrated and even Jeremy's encouraging words couldn't help anymore.

So everyone tried to make the "best" out of the situation. Damon was teasing Stefan, Caroline and Jeremy tried to help Bonnie, Tyler was still getting to know the whole "Klaus story" and was taught by Alaric, along with Jenna who was more than confused by everything, John and Isobel were fighting over some past issues, Katherine was smirking all the time, Elijah felt obviously uneasy, Klaus observed everyone, true to the motto "Know Thy Enemy" and Elena had headaches.

It was a normal day in Mystic Falls after all.

Damon stood up. "Guys, we really should do something. It's getting boring."

"No strip poker." Alaric said.

"I didn't mean –" Damon tried to say, but Jeremy was faster. "No spin the bottle."

Damon crossed his arms. "What I wanted to say –"

"And of course no Truth or Dare!" Bonnie demanded.

Damon grinned. "Guys, c'mon. I'm not that obvious."

"Yes you are." The three said in unison.

Damon looked a bit offended, but his eyes had a wicked sparkle in them. "I thought more about some good old campfire stories."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Campfire stories? Seriously?"

Damon patted his back. "Oh Steffy, Steffy. We both know you would've made a terrific scout. Your love for bunnies and squirrels proves that."

Caroline raised her hand. "I've nothing against some storytelling. We don't have anything to do until Bonnie knows how to break the spell."

"What kind of stories?" Tyler asked curiously. "Please not some stupid horror stuff about Bigfoot please."

Damon grinned. "I thought about something more _sweetly._" He said and glanced briefly at Elena. "How was your first kiss?"

Jenna put her arms in her hips. "You gotta be kidding me. The first kiss?"

Damon nodded. "There's always a good story behind the first kiss." Jenna agreed silently with him and wondered how Alaric's first kiss was.

Elena thought Damon had lost his mind. They were trapped with Klaus. _Klaus. _And he wanted to talk about kisses?

"Don't give me that look again, Elena. I know what you're thinking, but since Klaus here has no killing intentions right now and is trapped like each of us, I think we can have some fun."

Klaus chuckled. He kinda liked Damon and his behavior.

Alaric grabbed one of Damon's bottles with scotch. "If we do that, not without a drink."

Damon smirked and pointed at the showcase behind Alaric. "Glasses are in there."

They all sat around the fireplace. Even Klaus and Elijah, which was a way to odd to talk about it afterwards. Katherine crossed her legs. "We could rather talk about other _first times_." She said seductively and briefly touched Stefan's leg.

Stefan gulped. "That wouldn't be a good idea."

Alaric handed them all something to drink, even Jeremy was allowed "this one time", according to Jenna.

"Who's starting?" Caroline asked.

"Well, since it was Damon's idea, I think he should be first." Jenna said and Damon smiled.

"It's my pleasure." He nipped at his drink and started to tell his story.


	2. Chapter 1, Damon

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. XD**

**Co-written by Tinkerbell90**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<br>Damon**_

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
><em>_Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
><em>_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
><em>_I'll wear those shoes and you'll wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
><em>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<em>  
><em>Lift your open hand<em>  
><em>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance<em>  
><em>Silver moon's sparkling<em>  
><em>So kiss me<em>

"Well it's actually kind of a funny story." Damon had said, smirking. Everyone groans and takes a seat on the couches and chairs.

"So I was 10 years old. This girl had practically hated me since birth. I could never figure out why though, I was always perfectly polite to her. Maybe it was my father, or my hair. I bet it was something Stefan did..."

"Alright, get on with the story." Alaric told him, lying his head back against the couch. I shot him a death glare and he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"As I was saying until I was so rudely interrupted..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Father says girls are only mean to you when they like you." Five year old Stefan says from beside me, as we walk along the dirt road.<em>

"_But if she likes me then why would she be mean to me?" I ask, confused. Stefan shrugs._

"_I don't know. Father says all women are impossible to understand." He says._

"_If they're impossible to understand then how would he know that they're mean because they like us?" I ask, even more confused now._

"_Huh. I didn't think of that. I'll ask him next time we talk privately." Stefan says. _

"_Did you hear that?" I ask, putting my hand against his chest to still him. _

"_What?" He whispers, automatically moving to stand behind me. _

"_It came from over here." I say, leaving the road and walking into the woods._

"_Damon, wait on me." Stefan says, running after me and putting his hand in mine. I hear footsteps approaching us and drop to the ground behind a fallen tree, pulling Stefan with me. _

"_Shh" I whisper, putting my finger to my lips. He nods, but I can see him shaking._

"_What if it's the demons coming to steal our souls and drain us of life?" Stefan whispers, panicking and cutting off blood flow in my hand._

"_Don't be frightened, Stef. I won't let anything harm you." I say, squeezing his hand, hoping to convey some reassurance._

_I lift my head up and peak over the log. I feel myself shake with laughter and cover my mouth._

"_What is it?" Stefan whispers._

"_Lily and Sarah." I tell him, smirking. _

"_Oh, then why don't we go and..." He says, trying to stand, but I pull him back down and cover his mouth._

"_Let's scare them." I tell him. _

"_No Damon. Father says..." He says, shaking his head. I put my finger to my lips again and he falls silent. Reaching into the back pocket of my trousers, I pull out my slingshot._

"_Damon, father would punish us severely if he ever heard of this." Stefan sighs._

"_That's why father doesn't need to know, Stef. Help me find an acorn or something." I tell him, searching the ground with my hands._

"_Aha" I say, picking one up. I sit up and look over the log, aiming at Lily's back. Bullseye._

_I duck back down and cover Stefan's mouth as he cover's mine to keep from laughing._

"_Who did that?" Sarah yells. _

"_Damon Salvatore, your daddy's gonna beat you when I tell him you shot a lady." Lily yells._

_I stand up and smirk at them. "Well I'll tell my father that..." _

_I feel myself hit the ground and the world fade to black._

"_Damon. Damon! Oh god, you can't be dead. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." _

_I open my eyes and my hand goes to my head. I pull it back to look in wonder, seeing the red liquid drip through my fingers._

"_Lily? What happened? Where's Stefan?" I ask, sitting up._

"_Oh Damon, your alright." She says, throwing her arms around my neck._

"_Where's Stefan?" I ask, panicking. _

"_He and Sarah went to get your daddy. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry Damon." She mumbles, pulling away from me._

"_What happened?" I ask, confused._

"_I kinda threw a rock at you. I didn't think it would actually hit you though. I'm so sorry." She says, burying her face in her hands._

"_It's alright. I started it anyways." I say, touching her cheek with my hand. She looks up to stare at me, wide eyed._

"_You don't hate me? You forgive me?" She asks in wonder._

"_Of course I do. I could never hate you." I tell her, forcing a painful smile._

_She leans forward and presses her lips to mine. My eyes close on instinct, and my heart beat speeds up. She pulls back and presses her forehead against mine._

"_Wow" I whisper, closing my eyes again. _

"_Yea" She mumbles, sitting back. A smile appears on both of our faces. I lay back down, feeling the world go dark for the second time today._

* * *

><p>"That's some story." Ric has said, amused.<p>

"Dude, you kissed the girl that almost killed you with a rock. You were so whipped." Tyler had remarked, laughing and bumping fists with Jeremy.

"I thought it was cute." Jenna said, looking to Ric.

"I agree." Elena replied, smiling.

"I found it rather boring, actually." Klaus sighed, stretching his arms.

"I'd like to see you do better." Damon smirked, sipping his bourbon.

"Actually I think it's Ms. Elena's turn." Elijah said, walking back into the room.

"Ooh, I remember this story." Caroline said, smiling a devilish grin and looking around the room. Elena sits there awkwardly, nervous all of a sudden.

"Come on Elena, don't make me tell it for you." Bonnie said, reaching over to hit Elena's arm.

"Alright, alright. I'll go." Elena sighed.

"Excellent." Damon had said, smirking.


	3. Chapter 2, Elena

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Co-written by Tinkerbell90**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<br>Elena**_

_It don't do me any good  
>It's just a waste of time<br>What use is it to you, what's on my mind?  
>If it ain't comin' out<br>We're not goin' anywhere  
>So why can't I just tell you that I care?<br>'coz I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>'coz I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah _

* * *

><p>"Actually…" Elena said as confident as possible, "It's not THAT embarrassing."<p>

Caroline and Bonnie burst out into laughter.

"Sure, Elena." Bonnie said and snuggled at Jeremy's chest. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm excited. You never told me the story." He said and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because my _little _brother doesn't have to know everything." She glared at Damon. "But thanks to you, everyone will know." She hissed.

"Stop talking, stupid. Just tell us your little story and we can go on with Stefan." Katherine smirked and played with his hair. Stefan shrugged immediately back and gave Elena an apologetic look.

She sighed. "Here we go."

* * *

><p><em> I'm walking home from school, together with my best friend Matt. Okay, my best friend who happens to be a boy. He just turned twelve today and I can't wait for him to open my present. It's the giant water gun his Mom didn't want to buy him for Christmas. I giggle and stare at Matt. I sigh. He looks so cute. I blush and look away. Matt doesn't notice. He talks about cars…I think he talks about cars, could be motorcycles, too but I just can't pay attention. I have the biggest crush on Matt Donovan ever! That's so mean, one day we are just friends and now, I want him to kiss me. Caroline says I should give him some 'obvious signals' whatever that means. She is just better with boys than I am. Matt turns his head and smiles at me. Oh God, his smile is gorgeous. <em>

_"Lena, you okay?" He asks me and I just nod. Of course I'm not okay. Obvious signals…I remember there was this movie Aunt Jenna watched last weekend when she visited us, the girl there wanted to make the guy to fall in love with her and flirted with him. Caroline knows how to flirt. I don't. I glance at Matt from the corner of my eye. I sigh again. _

_"Elena, you sure you're alright? You're so quiet today."_

_I need to do something. I start to play with my hair. I hope that looks good and not nervous. _

_"You've something in your hair?" He asks. I shake my head and start to…how does Jenna calls it? Flirt with my eyes. It feels like a constant 'eye-rolling', but I heard boys find it sexy. Matt raises and eyebrow. _

_"Elena, your eyes…" I blush, he notices. "They look kinda creepy." I look away. Oh no…I scare him away. I laugh nervously. _

_"I…have some…allergy." I tell him and want nothing more than to bump my head against a wall. This is so ridiculous. I know that boy since forever and I'm too shy to talk to him. _  
><em>I look at his hands. He swings them back and forth and back and forth. I grab his hand and let it go again. <em>

_"Lena, what was that?" He asks curiously.  
><em>

"_I…I…I thought there was something." I try to explain. _

"_What?" Matt asks a bit in panic, I think he is afraid there was a spider, Matt hates spiders. _

_"Nothing…" I want to run away. I try to think of Caroline again. What else did she say? 'Sweet talking are always good'. What does that mean now? Should I talk about candy? Matt loves candy. _

_"I love candy!" I yell at him. He jumps away. I guess I was too loud. Stupid, Elena. _

_"That's great…who doesn't?"_

_I think that wasn't what Caroline meant. Think of the movie Elena. What did the girl said to the boy? I don't remember exactly, but I think I have an idea. Matt waves at Tyler Lockwood and his Mom. They're at the other side of the street. He should just pay attention to me! I'm losing it. Oh my, I'm crazy. _

"_Hey, Matt." I say and try to sound smooth. "Do you…train or so?" I play with my hair again. He can't look away from me. Good sign. "You look so…muscly." I reach for his arm and squeeze it. Matt looks a bit shocked. That's good…right? _

"_Lena….you hit your head?" He asks and I groan. Boys are so stupid! Why doesn't he get it? Maybe he his shy. Maybe he thinks he can't kiss me. Oh no, he has too. Caroline already got her first kiss and I don't wanna be last._

"_My head is fine." I say and blink with my eyes. Matt nods, but he looks worried. "You wanna hang out sometime?" I ask. _

"_We hang out mostly every day." He says. But I don't mean it like that!_

"_Right…" I look to the ground. "You know Matt, I think you look cute." I finally say. He doesn't reply anything, he just stares at me. "All the girls in our class think that Tyler looks the best, but I like you better." I say shyly._

"_Wow…thanks, Lena." He says and sounds awkwardly. "You look good, too." I catch my breath. He made me compliment. Oh God! I walk closer to him. Our hands are almost touching and I get goosebumps. "Hey…" Matt says suddenly and I look up. "Yes, Matt?" I ask eagerly. "You think my Mom made a cake? She promised me to make one this year, but I don't think so."_

_He talks about cake. CAKE? How can cake be important now? We just had a 'moment', that's what Caroline would call it and he doesn't care! Why isn't he doing anything? I bite my lip. Aunt Jenna says always 'boys are stupid, don't expect them to know what a woman wants'. Maybe she is right. Matt is still busy talking about cake. I look at his lips. I want him to kiss me so badly. 'Sometimes the girl needs to take the initiative.' Jenna says. Okay…fine I'll do it._

_My heart races faster. I take Matt's hand. He is surprised. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I press my lips on his. It feels so…I don't know. He tastes like bubblegum, how much I hate his bubblegum. His lips are wet and rough and I don't like it. We pull away and his eyes are wide. _

_"Elena…" he breathes heavily. My eyes fall on the floor. Suddenly I'm embarrassed. The kiss wasn't even good. He touches my shoulders. "Elena, I wanna do it again." He whispers. What? Like…again? I quickly lift my head up. Boom. My head hit something. Oh no. I look at Matt. His nose is bleeding. _

_"Matt…I'm sorry…"_

_He touches his nose and says nothing. "Does…does it hurt?" I ask._

"_Yes…can you call my Mom…please?" His voice is filled with pain and it's my fault._

"_Of course…"I can't believe I did this to him. I just wanted another kiss to, well practice a bit. _

Caroline almost lay on the floor. She laughed like hell. "Oh Elena, you need to tell the rest! Kelly Donovan picked them up and drove them to the hospital. Matt's nose was broken and he had this stupid cast in his face…for four weeks!"

Elena blushed. She hated that story. Damon chuckled and sat down next to her. He softly patted her back.

"So, you broke Wonderboy's nose after kissing him? That's naughty, Elena." He said smoothly. She slapped his arm.

"Shut up, Damon!"

"I wonder what happened when you first –" She jumped on her feet. "I'll swear I stake you!"  
>She hissed and Damon laughed.<p>

Tyler crossed his arms. "As I remember, you and Matt weren't together after that, right? You started dating a few years later."

Elena nodded. "Yes…I think he was afraid of kissing me again."

Katherine clapped her hands. "Sweet…really, Elena. Can't get enough of your stories." She said sarcastically. "What do you think Stefan?"

"I think Elena's kisses are outstanding." He snapped.

Damon smirked. "Maybe you tell your story, _bro."_

Stefan sighed. He didn't like talking about personal stuff like that.


	4. Chapter 3, Stefan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Co-written by Tinkerbell90**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<br>**__**Stefan**_

_I spoke to you in cautious tones  
><em>_You answered me with no pretense  
><em>_And still I feel I said too much  
><em>_My silence is my self defense_

_So I would choose to be with you  
><em>_That's if the choice were mine to make  
><em>_But you can make decisions too  
><em>_And you can have this heart to break_

* * *

><p>"Well? Let's hear it, Stef." Damon says, smirking and sipping another glass of scotch.<p>

"Fine. At least my story doesn't involve getting hit by a girl." Stefan sighs, trying to hold back a smile.

"Hey, she threw a rock at my head. That hardly counts as getting hit by a girl." Damon says defensively.

"It kinda does, man." Alaric says from beside Damon.

"Back on subject, boys." Katherine says, rolling her eyes and turning back to Stefan.

"Well?" She asks, moving to sit dangerously close to him. Another inch and she'd be on his lap. Stefan sneaks a glance at Damon, who raises his glass.

* * *

><p>"<em>You must be Ms. Pierce."<em>

"_Please, call me Katherine."_

"_I truly hope that isn't as fast as you can run, Stefan." She says, holding her dress and running on the brick pathway that leads around the house._

"_Perhaps I just enjoy letting you win, Ms. Katherine." I say, laughing and running after her._

"_What if I said I enjoy losing sometimes?" She asks, turning her head around to smile at me._

"_Then I might have to see if that is the case." I tell her, quickening my pace. Soon I'm right behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist to stop her._

"_You win." She laughs, holding my hands against her waist._

"_What's my prize?" I whisper, my lips lingering near her ear._

"_What would you like it to be?" She asks, leaning back against me._

"_We should go back inside. You could get cold." I say quickly, releasing her from my hold._

"_Wait." She says, grabbing my hand. Somehow our hands tangle and our fingers intertwine._

"_Yes, Ms. Katherine?" I ask, facing her. She closes the distance between us._

"_Kiss me Stefan." She whispers, lips inches from mine._

"_Excuse me?" I ask, taking a step back. She sighs and releases my hand to cross her arms against her chest._

"_Damon is away at war, Katherine. Shouldn't you be longing for him at a time like this?" I ask._

"_You are mistaken. I do not have feelings for Damon, my feelings are for someone else." She says, whispering the last few words._

"_May I ask who they're for?" I ask, holding my hands behind my back to restrain myself from reaching for her._

"_No you may not." She says, appalled at my bluntness._

"_I'm sorry Ms. Katherine, it wasn't my place to ask such a thing." I tell her, looking at the ground. Her fingers lift my chin and our eyes meet._

"_It's you." She whispers, the secret smile that's reserved for me appears on her lips. Confused covers my face, I tilt my head to the side, trying to understand her words._

"_My feelings are for you." She says, pressing her lips to my cheek. My heart goes crazy, not out of want but out of need. I need this woman in my life, by my side._

"_There for you, my sweet Stefan." She whispers, kissing my other cheek. She pulls away to smile at me, hand on my chest, feeling my heart beat accelerate._

"_May I kiss you now?" I ask hesitantly. _

"_Yes." She replies. I lean forward until there are centimeters between us. I smile, thrilled to be sharing my air with her, giving her something of mine that we both need._

"_Katherine..." I whisper. She leans in and presses her lips against mine. _

_Shocks go through my body and my heart feels like it just ran a marathon. I pull away to stare at her in wonder. She smirks and puts a finger to her lips, looking at something either far away, or nonexistent._

"_Wow. That was..." I start, but she laughs and turns to run down the path. I smile and follow after her, resuming our game. She runs into the garden, maneuvering around the bushes, giggling all the while. She reaches the statue and the end and turns around to smile at me. I go stand in front of her._

"_I win." She says, quoting my words from earlier and walking closer to me._

"_What's **my **prize?" She asks, smiling. I lean in to kiss her when a familiar voice interrupts._

"_What would you like it to be?" _

_I turn around to find Damon sitting on the grass in his confederate uniform. He was supposed to be far away from Mystic Falls._

"_They extended your leave?" I ask happily, thrilled to have my brother home again._

"_I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." He replies, smirking and standing up to walk over to me._

"_Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." I say sarcastically, pulling him into a hug._

* * *

><p>"I remember that day." Damon sighs, gulping down the remaining scotch from his glass.<p>

"Hmm so do I." Katherine says, smiling. Smiling, not smirking.

"It was a good day." She adds, looking at me.

"Yes... it was." I whisper, tucking a stray hair behind her ear without thinking.

"Uh-hmm" Alaric clears his throat, tilting his head towards Elena when I look at him. My eyes flash to Elena's and find them glassy with tears.

"I'm gonna go get a water." She says, standing and taking a step towards the kitchen. Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Isobel, and John all jump up to follow her but she shoos them away.

"Stay here guys. I'm just getting a water, god." Elena sighs, disappearing around the corner.

"Well done, Steffy." Damon groans.

"I'm sure you've done much worse to a woman, Damon." Klaus says, smirking.

"I have, but those women weren't Elena." Damon replies.

Alaric sighs, rubbing his temple, and Elijah just watches them all curiously. Elena returns with a bottled water and instead of sitting back down in her spot, she walks over to the liquor cart and pours herself a glass of bourbon. Everyone eyes her suspiciously and she rolls her eyes.

"Who shall go next?" Elijah asks.

"How about judgy?" Damon says, smirking.

"Yea, Bonnie should go." Jeremy says.

"Hey" She says, hitting his arm.

"What?" Jeremy asks, confused. Everyone laughs and Bonnie rolls her eyes at him.

"Fine, I'll go." She says.


	5. Chapter 4, Bonnie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Co-written by Tinkerbell90**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<br>**__**Bonnie**_

_Summer heat, boy and girl meet  
><em>_but uh-oh those summer nights  
><em>_Woo woo woo_

_Tell me more tell me more  
><em>_How much dough did he spend?_

_Tell me more tell me more  
><em>_Could she get me a friend?_

_Summer dreams ripped at the seams  
><em>_But uh-oh those summer nights_

* * *

><p>Elena glared at Stefan. Katherine glared at Elena. Stefan seemed uneasy. Damon hid a smile.<p>

"Hmmm." Bonnie cleared her throat.

It was her turn to tell her story, but no one except Jeremy seemed to be interested. The on going Elena-Stefan-Katherine drama was way more entertaining. She was not quiet happy telling her story, because it was private, but she had the strong urge to make it interesting enough so that the 'drama' would be ignored for some time.

"Okay…" She started a bit nervously, "I was thirteen when I got my first kiss." No one listened. She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat again. Damon smirked.

"Okay, okay judgey we'll listen. Sorry Steffy, you and your girlfriend need to discuss your little…well kiss kiss smooch smooch story later."

Stefan just groaned. Elena took a deep breath and smiled at Bonnie. "Go on…even if I already know it."

Jeremy briefly squeezed Bonnie's hand and she continued.

"That was the summer of 2006 – when everybody called me BonBon, and it didn't occur to me to mind. That was before my mother left, before I knew about my witch powers, when I couldn't wait to start High School, and I thought I'd never find a guy as great as my dad. That –"

"Whoa, hold on!" Damon waved with his hands. Bonnie crossed her arms and looked annoyed.

"What?"

"If you tell us now you visited the Kellerman's and met a dancing teacher called Johnny, I'll never take you seriously again, Sabrina." Damon looked at her with wide eyes. Bonnie understood nothing. Suddenly Jenna jumped on her feet.

"Oh my Gosh, Damon is so right! You totally quoted Dirty Dancing!" She exclaimed.

"I did not!" Bonnie protested.

Elijah chuckled. "You did indeed, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie blushed a little. Klaus elbowed Elijah. "He would know, he _auditioned _for a part in the movie, but lost to Swayze."

Damon burst out in laughter and was quickly joined by the rest. Elijah was obviously embarrassed but he would never show it of course.

"That…sucks man." Alaric said.

Elijah nipped at his drink and shot Klaus a death glare. "I think Miss Bennett should continue her story. It is rude of us to interrupt her all the time."

Bonnie nodded. "We didn't visit the Kellerman's, we were at a small holiday resort at a lake and I met this guy, Josh. He had dark curls…dreamy eyes…and well…"

* * *

><p><em>I am so excited. My heart will jump out of my chest, I know it. I wish so for Elena and Caroline to be here, I need help. Oh God, calm down Bonnie. I look into the mirror. I put a bit make up on to look older and my Mom curled my hair a few hours before. I like it when it's curled. My parents are already asleep and they think I sleep too. I giggle. I never did something 'illegal' before. <em>

_Mom and Dad told me I'm not allowed to leave the house late at night, at least not alone, but Josh asked me to meet him at the lake. I looked outside the window. The night is so beautiful. The stars are shining and a fresh wind is softly blowing through the trees. I close my eyes for a moment and see Josh. He is so handsome. Elena will be totally jealous when I show her pictures of him. She has a thing for dark haired boys._

_I take a deep breath and open the door. I sneak outside my room. God, I hope Mom will not hear me. I'm so glad Grams decided not to come along. She always catches me when I'm about to do something I'm not allowed to. She says she has special powers. Well, Dad thinks she is crazy. I don't care. I walk past my parent's bedroom. Dad is snoring. Poor Mom. _  
><em>I slowly go outside the house. I just love summer nights like this! I was never afraid being outside in the darkness and I quiet enjoy it sometimes. Unlike Caroline, she is afraid of everything.<em>

_I walk across some other houses towards the lake. In the afternoon Josh asked me to meet him here, because it was his last night here. I sigh. Tomorrow he will go home and I'll probably never see him again. That sucks. Oh, I shouldn't think about words like this. Grams always tells me to watch my tongue._

"_Hey, BonBon!" _

_I turn around and see Josh smiling at me. My knees are getting week. He is so beautiful and sweet. _

"_Hi, Josh!" I say in a really high pitched voice that reminds me of guinea pig. I hate it when my voice works on it's own. He chuckles. We look at each other and I think I lose myself in his beautiful brown eyes. _

"_So…" I start and gaze on the ground. _

"_So…" he stays and stares at the water. "Bonnie…" He slowly takes my hands and my face turns into tomato red. "I…I really liked the time we spend here together." He smiles shyly and I wonder why a guy like him gets shy at all. I nod. _

"_I liked it too. I'm sad you leave tomorrow." I confess and look into his eyes again. _

"_Let's go swimming!" He suddenly says and let go of my hands. I think he is joking. Swimming at night can be dangerous. He takes his shirt off. Whoa. He. Takes. His. Shirt. OFF? I try not to stare. Splash. He is in the water and laughs. Now I stare. "C'mon, BonBon! The water is great!"_

_I hesitate. I already went against my parents' rules but swimming at night…Gosh I don't know. _

"_BonBon!" He says again. I look around. No one is there who could tell my parents. I slide out of my shoes and walk over to the water. It looks black and deep. I gulp. Suddenly Josh grabs my arm and pulls me into the water. I scream like hell. It is so wet and cold and I gasp for air. _

"_Are you crazy?" I yell at him and slap his arm. He laughs again. _

"_I'm sorry…" I don't think he means it honestly. His laugh is amazing. Silly me, I can't be angry with him. I start to laugh too and it feels so good laughing with him. _

"_BonBon…" His voice is soft now. Does that mean anything? Please, let it mean anything. He pulls some hair out of my face and smiles the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen. I think my heart stops beating. His face comes nearer. I refuse to breath and suddenly, his lips are on mine. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment. He tastes sweet. Like strawberries and coke. I smile into the kiss. We pull apart and I smile at him. _

"_I will write you an e mail everyday." He promises and I really think he means it._

* * *

><p>"Of course he never wrote." Caroline said and gave Bonnie a pitiful look. Bonnie smiled sadly.<p>

"I think that's the thing about summer loves. The summer is over and…the love too." Jenna said and touched softly her shoulder.

"Tss…" Jeremy looked a bit defeated. "To me…he sounds like a douche."

"Jeremy!" Bonnie hissed and slapped him playfully on the back.

"He kissed you and broke your heart. He didn't deserve you." Bonnie stroked his cheek.

"He is not you."

Damon crossed his arms. "Speaking of you, Gilbert. What's your story?"

"Good question." Bonnie acknowledged. "You never told me." She narrowed her eyes. Jeremy sighed.

"Then I guess it's my turn."


	6. Chapter 5, Jeremy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Co-Written by Tinkerbell90**

**AN: Sorry it took so long. Broke a finger playing softball. Not fun.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<br>Jeremy**_

_In the car I just can't wait,  
>to pick you up on our very first date<br>Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
>Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?<br>_

_Do you like my stupid hair?  
>Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?<br>I'm too scared of what you think  
>You make me nervous so I really can't eat<em>

* * *

><p>"Sadly... my story doesn't involve getting hit by a girl either." Jeremy says with a smile. Everyone except Damon starts laughing.<p>

"OK, I think we're over that now." He says angrily, glaring at Jeremy.

"Actually, I think that one still has a looooong way to go." Tyler says.

"Are you really going to use it against me for eternity?" Damon asks, tilting his head.

"Can't. Not a vampire, remember?" Tyler replies.

"But thankfully, I happen to be and I will remember that for the rest of my undead life." Klaus says, smirking. All the other men roll their eyes, the women just sigh.

"Which hopefully isn't a very long time." Damon murmurs, rolling his eyes.

"Quiet everyone. Let the young Gilbert tell his story." Elijah says, re-entering the room with a blood bag. John looks at him in disgust, Stefan just looks hungry.

"As I was saying..." Jeremy says. Everyone goes silent, listening intently.

* * *

><p>"<em>DAD, we need to leave." I yell from the other side of his office door. He emerges a minute later, rubbing his eyes tiredly.<em>

"_It's only five thirty. I thought we were picking her up at six forty-five?" He asks._

"_Well yea, but... I don't want us to be late and..." I look to the floor, the butterflies in my stomach returning. Grayson laughs, sitting his hand on my shoulder. He uses a finger to lift my chin, making me look at him._

"_I guess since you're ready, we can go. How about we stop and pick up some flowers on the way?" He asks. I smile and nod. "Let me go grab my keys, I'll meet you at the car." He adds, stepping around me and walking up the stairs. I run out the front door and climb into the passenger seat of his black Dodge charger. He closes the open door and walks out to join me in the car._

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, let's go." He says as we park in front of the local farmers market. I follow him to a little stand of roses. Old Mr. Hemric used to sell them with his wife until she died of cancer. He's in his 80's now but still grows and sells them to honor her.<em>

"_One red rose for my son here." He says. "Tonight's his first date." He adds._

"_Well since it's your first, and I'm sure you'll be back for more, you can have this one for free." Mr. Hemric says, handing me a single rose with a smile._

"_Thanks" I tell him, smiling back._

"_Go ahead to the car, Jer. I'll be there in a second." My dad says, ushering me towards the car. I nod and run the short distance, climbing back into the passenger seat. I watch my dad talking to Mr. Hemric. He takes out his check book and writes something down, then hands Mr. Hemric the check. They shake hands and my dad pats him on the back. Mr. Hemric waves goodbye as he walks back to the car._

"_What did you write him a check for? I thought the rose was free?" I ask, turning the radio on quietly._

"_It was free, but Mr. Hemric has been having some trouble with his mortgage ever since his wife died. And since he's too old to work I just thought I'd help him out." He says, pulling out of the parking lot. _

"_So you just gave him the money you worked hard for?" I ask, confused._

"_I am of the opinion that my life belongs to the community, and as long as I live it is my privilege to do for it whatever I can. George Bernard Shaw said that, and I intend to live by it." He says. _

"_Alright then." I murmur, looking out the window._

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright it's exactly six forty-five. Now go ahead." My dad says, parking in front of her house.<em>

"_Maybe this was a bad idea." I sigh. He reaches over and pushes a piece of hair off my forehead._

"_Don't chicken out now. We even got her a rose, remember? Not that she'll be looking at the rose when the best looking thirteen year old in school is standing at her doorstep." He says, smiling at me. I roll my eyes and pull my knees to my chest, taking deep breaths._

"_Just go knock on the door. You'll be fine." He says, pushing me towards the passenger door. I groan and climb out, walking towards the door with my rose in hand. I knock and take a step back, shifting my weight from foot to foot nervously. After a minute her mom opens the door with a smile._

"_Hi there, Jeremy. Come inside." She says. I smile, stepping into the hallway._

"_Lauren is up in her room. You can go get her if you want." She says. I nod and run up the stairs and up to Lauren's closed door. I knock hesitantly._

"_Come in" I hear her say. I walk in slowly and find her sitting on her bed, looking at a cd intently._

"_Hey" I mumble, walking over to her._

"_Oh hey, Jer. Is it time already? I'm almost done." She says, glancing up at me and patting the spot next to her. _

_I sit down and take her in as she goes through her Cd's once again. Her light brown hair and blue eyes. Her chipped black fingernail polish, 'Rise Against' t-shirt, and black straight leg jeans with a neon green belt. She never wore any make-up, and she didn't need it. I remember how excited I was when I finally passed her in height. _

"_I've been thinking..." She says without taking her eyes off the Cd's._

"_About?" I ask, putting a stray hair behind her ear._

"_You know how everyone makes a big deal out of your first kiss? And how everyone at school thinks you're lame if you haven't had it yet?" She says, looking up at me with her dark blue eyes._

"_Yea, why?" I ask, not sure if I really want the answer._

"_Well I think I just want to get it over with." She says, biting her lip nervously._

"_Ok?" I ask, confused._

"_...And I trust you more than anyone, so I want it to be with you." She adds, smiling at me. I look down to hide my blush. _Do real men blush?

"_Oh" I say, still not looking at her._

"_So..." She says, hitting my arm. _Is she actually asking me to kiss her? I thought it was supposed to just happen? Does it still count if it's planned?

"_Jeremy" She whispers. I look up and she leans forward, pressing my lips to hers roughly. My eyes go wide, but I quickly relax against her. She pulls away after a few seconds and presses her forehead against mine._

"_Wow" I whisper, smiling like a dork._

"_Yea... wow." She says, smiling back._

* * *

><p>"Aww. That was cute, Jer." Jenna says, hitting Jeremy's arm playfully.<p>

"Yea, but my dad taught me alot that day. He really was a good person." Jeremy sighs.

"I miss him too, Jer." Elena says, smiling at him weakly.

"I'm just glad your first kiss wasn't with Vicki." Bonnie says. Everyone shudders, remembering what she was like.

"I am so glad that bitch is dead." Damon says, shuddering again. Jeremy shoots a glare in his direction until Stefan cuts in.

"He means that with the utmost empathy." Stefan says, shooting Damon a death glare.

"More like sincerity." Damon mumbles, handing Jenna a glass of bourbon and sitting on the arm of the couch next to Elena. She looks up at him with a smile and sits a hand on his knee.

"Stop being so cold, Damon." Stefan groans.

"He was giving his opinion and I agree. Vicki was only a bad thing for us all. He wasn't being cold." Elena says, squeezing Damon's knee. Damon smirks and sticks his tongue out at Stefan who looks at Elena and points to him. Elena looks up at Damon who just rolls his eyes and shrugs.

"Alright who's next?" Damon asks, casting a uninterested glance around the room. Elijah and Alaric shrug and look to the women of the room.

"How 'bout you, Barbie?" Damon asks, kicking Caroline's back with his foot.

"Hey" She squeals. "Sure, I'll go." She says, smiling.

"This should be interesting." Klaus says, smirking.


	7. Chapter 6, Caroline

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>Co-Written by Tinkerbell90<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<br>**__**Caroline**_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
><em>_The taste of her cherry chapstick  
><em>_I kissed a girl just to try it  
><em>_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

* * *

><p>Katherine leaned closer to Stefan and whispered something into his ear and immediately blushed. Elena rolled her eyes. She was annoyed, but somehow she didn't feel jealous.<p>

"You okay?" Damon whispered into her ear and wanted to punch his brother right into the face. Elena thought about it for a moment.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him.

"So, Caroline…how was your first kiss?" Jeremy asked interested. In the past there were wild stories about Caroline Forbes and today would prove if they were true. Isobel chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Caroline snapped.

Isobel shrugged. "I know girls like you. You have a wild reputation and there's nothing behind it. I guess you kissed some handsome blond jock during spin the bottle."

"Oh my God…" Elena whispered. "That's exactly what it was like!" She exclaimed. Damon was slightly disappointed. He expected more from Barbie.

"Seriously?"

Bonnie nodded. "What was his name? Derek or Eric?"

Caroline grabbed nervously for her drink. Tyler raised an eyebrow. "I thought your first kiss was during seven minutes in heaven?"

Damon smirked. "Now that's interesting, Blondie. Why did you tell your friends something different than little Wolf boy?"

"I agree with Damon." Klaus said. "That's interesting."

Elena and Bonnie exchanged a questioning look. "Care?" Elena asked. Caroline started to giggle.

"Well…haha funny thing, seriously…it was maybe a bit different."

She felt uncomfortable. Why did she tell Tyler something else? She groaned. "Okay, I was never supposed to tell that, but I did it. You remember when we were in 6th grade and I was close with Tina Fell?"

"Bitch." Bonnie and Elena said in unison. Tyler laughed. Tina Fell had possibly the worst reputation a girl can get.

"It was nothing special…well we just swore never to talk about it…" Caroline played with her hair. Damon grinned.

"Oh Barbie, you didn't…" He said and Caroline bit her lip.

* * *

><p><em>I have such a great time with Tina. My Mom doesn't like her she thinks she is a bad influence for me, but I don't care. Tina is the coolest girl I've ever met. She rocks! I think Bonnie and Elena are jealous. I don't understand why. I still do all the boring stuff with them, but Tina is so cool. Yesterday she just walked into the guys changing room. How funny is that? Okay, she got detention, but who cares?<em>

_Today is Saturday and we're having a sleepover at her house. I lied to Mom and told her I'm at Bonnie's. She would never know. We are trying different lipsticks. Tina has one which tastes like cherry and mine taste like apple. Yummy. _

_We want to try different outfits today, 'cause tomorrow is Tyler Lockwood's birthday party and we need to look good. It's my first party with boys and I'm super excited. Tina has been at many parties with boys before. I admire her. She is twelve just like me, but so much more mature. If I wouldn't know better, I'd say she is fourteen._

"_So, Caroline…" Tina says in her chanting voice and smirks at me. "What about your first kiss?"_

_I gulp. "My…my first kiss?" I ask unsure. I never kissed anyone before and I feel nervous. Will she still be my friend if I tell her that or will she think I'm just a stupid child?_

_Tina rolls her eyes. Oh my Gosh, she is already annoyed. No. "Care, why do you stutter? There is no reason to….Wait a second…" She grins and it looks like she wants to laugh. Fantastic, I'm a joke figure. "Don't tell me you never been kissed!"_

_I look to the floor. It's so embarrassing. I mean sure, Elena and Bonnie hadn't their first kiss, too, but that's different. Everyone thinks I'm pretty and popular and cool. Everyone in school might think I've had my first kiss. What if Tina tells someone? No one will think I'm cool anymore. _

"_I…I never got the chance to kiss a boy." I confess. Tina stands up and walks around me. I don't feel good. "Pleas, don't tell anyone."_

_Tina laughs. "Don't worry, we'll keep it a secret." I'm so happy, she is a true friend. "Or should I tell? Maybe tomorrow at the party?" My face falls down. She can't tell it. _

"_No!" I almost scream. Tina giggles. _

"_I know something!" She snaps with her finger. I hope it's a good idea. _

_She sits down next to me and strokes my hand. That is strange. "You know, the first kiss is really overrated." She tells me and I wonder why she does. "It doesn't feel good at all and you just want to get over it."_

"_Was your first kiss not good?" I ask suddenly shy. I'm Caroline Forbes. I don't get shy!_

_Tina sighs. "It was terrible. But yours can be good." I hope it will be good. Tina suddenly leans closer. "Why don't we get over with it now?" I think she is joking. There's no boy here and Tina's older brother Logan is a way too old for me. Besides, I don't like him, he's a jerk._

"_How? We're alone…" I think Tina will laugh at me again, because I take her joke serious, but she doesn't look like she will laugh. Odd._

_She grabs for a magazine. One of those magazines older girls read. Elena's Aunt Jenna reads them, too. My Mom says that's not for girls in my age, but Dad likes them. _

_Tina opens a page. I read it. "The best ways to kiss" I raise my eyebrows. Tina smiles. "You know how many girls get over their first kiss?" She asks. I don't answer. She will tell me anyways. God, she knows so much._

"_They practice with a good friend." I froze. I know what she wants me to do. That is not right, isn't it? The first kiss should be with a boy you like and not with a friend. At least not with a girl friend. Tina leans closer. My heart beats faster. She really wants me to do it with her. "Tina, I don't know…" I really don't know._

"_Caroline, don't be a chicken. It's nothing special." She says annoyed. I think I have to do it or Tina will never speak to me again. I close my eyes and nod. It can't be that bad and she is my friend. So…why not? _

_I feel her soft lips on mine. She tastes like cherry. I open my eyes and feel weird. I look away. Tina doesn't seem happy either. That's not how I imagined my first kiss._

"_Maybe we should never talk about it." She says and I agree._

* * *

><p>Caroline looked around. Everything was silent around her. She expected that reaction. Jenna made herself another drink. Isobel looked surprised. Elena and Bonnie just stared at her in disbelief. John, Alaric and Elijah tried to look away. They seemed uncomfortable. Katherine smirked.<p>

She glanced at the other boys. Their jaws dropped open. She sighed.

"That…" Jeremy started.

"Was…" Tyler added.

"So…" Stefan said.

"Incredibly…" That was Klaus.

"Hot." Damon said with a nod.

Caroline wished the spell was lifted. All boys stared at her. Why did men like the imagination of two kissing women so much? She knew they didn't imagine two twelve year old girls, but two young women instead and it made her sick.

Bonnie snapped her fingers. "Hey Gilbert, attention back to me!"

Elijah patted Klaus back. "Remember, brother, she is supposed to be sacrificed."

Katherine roughly turned Stefan's had around. "Forget it." She hissed and no one seemed to care that it should've been Elena's job to say that. Elena herself was busy slapping Damon's arm instead.

"Don't even think about it." He eyed her curiously, but it made him smile that she was more interested in him than in Saint Stefan.

Tyler still stared at Caroline and she blushed. Jenna cleared her throat. "Okay…maybe we should just go on."

"How about Tyler?" Jeremy asked and brought Tyler back from his trance. He shrugged and grinned at Caroline.

"Sure."


End file.
